


Waste of a Day

by tommygirl



Category: Entourage, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has to interview Vincent Chase and she's pretty sure this isn't what she signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pheebs1 who wanted Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) and Vincent Chase (Entourage) for my Mix & Match Meme

This was going to be a waste of a day, Chloe decided as she sipped on her latte. When Chloe had envisioned her career as a journalist, it did not involve dealing with high maintenance stars and celebrity gossip. She had grandiose ideas of uncovering important secrets and breaking stories on government cover-ups and conspiracies. Nowhere in her plans did sitting down for coffee with Vincent Chase, heartthrob slash bad boy extraordinaire, factor into her life goals.

Unfortunately, her landlord didn’t really care about her journalistic integrity and demanded to be paid. So far the dream jobs had all laughed her out of their offices until all that was left was celebrity rags. Home was not an option. There was no way in hell Chloe could go back to Kansas and allow herself to get sucked back into all the drama that constantly surrounded Clark. She loved him, always would, but part of the reason she had made such a drastic move after graduation was to discover her own life.

“Are you Chloe?”

Chloe glanced up and noticed Vincent Chase with two of his buddies hovering over her. He smiled at her and extended his hand, and she instantly understood his appeal to the masses. He was beautiful to look at, pretty even, with his long eyelashes and a perfect smile.

Chloe stood up and shook his hand. She said, “Chloe Sullivan. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Mr. Chase.”

“Please, call me Vince,” he said, sliding into the seat across from her. Even sitting down was done with a dramatic flair that Chloe found mildly amusing, especially since she was sure it had been done for her benefit, as though he had to live up to some idiotic expectation.

“Boys, why don’t you wait inside so I can chat with this pretty little lady...” Vince said and Chloe watched as his entourage wandered off without a word. "You have a very pretty smile."

“Thank you," she said. She would not be caught off guard by one measly compliment. She glanced at her notes and said, “So Vince, you’re rumored to be quite the heartbreaker. Any truth to that?”

“I just haven’t met the right girl yet, I guess.”

“Is it hard to balance relationships with working?”

He shrugged and said, “Not really. I’m not saying it would be easy, but if there was a woman I really wanted to be with, I’d find a way to make it work.”

Chloe couldn’t decide if she was impressed with his honesty or if she wanted to cackle at the thought. She figured his representation told him to play some angle and it was probably that of misunderstood Lothario. It was par for the course with these celebrity interviews and Chloe had realized awhile ago, it was best to go along with it.

“What are you looking for in a girl?”

He laughed and leaned forward against the table. He said, “C’mon, Chloe. Is that really what you want to ask me?”

“I have a pre-approved list of questions from your agent, Vince. I'm not allowed to ask anything else.”

“Forget about that. I'm an open book. What do you want to know?”

He was playing her. He had to be. No celebrity gave carte blanche to a reporter, especially one as low on the ladder as she was. She eyed him suspiciously and said, “And why would you agree to that?”

“Because you’re cute.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Hey, I’m being honest. You’re cute and you looked bored. If you're bored, then this won't be much fun for me. I figured I’d make things a little more interesting,” Vincent replied. He beckoned over one of the waitresses and ordered a coffee, his attention always focused on Chloe.

“Fine. How do you feel about the fact that _Medellín_ , your pet project, has been dubbed one of the worst movies of the year?”

“Ouch. You go right in for the kill, don’t ya?” Vince replied. He sighed before continuing, “I don’t know. I loved the script. I loved the part - it was something I could really get lost in. And I loved the movie we created. I'm proud of my work on the project and I learned a long time ago that I can’t control what everyone else thinks.”

“Even your own people? Rumor has it that one of the producers, your best friend, hated the film.”

“Eric didn’t hate it. He had some issues with the first cut. The director and I decided to wait to see how it played at the Cannes Film Festival. It was a mistake, I'll admit, and Eric was right about the need for some changes...but we both loved the project from beginning to end. And I know I can speak for both of us when I say that we're proud of the movie and what we accomplished.”

Chloe nodded and asked, “So it was worth the risk?”

He grinned and said, “Definitely. What’s life without a little risk?” He paused while the waitress placed his coffee in front of him. Once she was gone, he said, “Besides, I grew up in a shitty apartment in Queens. I love my life, but not having millions of dollars won’t destroy me. I’ll survive.”

Chloe was almost impressed with Vince. He appeared to be much more than the short biography she had been given and the crappy movies he tended to make. She was beginning to think this wasn’t a complete waste of a day after all. At the very least, she would have some great gossip to pass onto her cousin.

_{Fin}_


End file.
